pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandbox Tree
225px |cost = 6 |strength = 3 |health = 5 |class = Guardian |set = Tide - Legendary |tribe = Fruit Tree Plant |trait = None |ability = When a plant or the Plant Hero is hurt, do 2 damage to the zombie that hurt it or the Zombie Hero if it was a Trick. |flavor text = "I hate all of you."}} Sandbox Tree is a Tide Legendary Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and its ability does 2 damage to a Zombie that hurts a Plant or the Plant Hero, or the Zombie Hero if he/she uses a damaging Trick on a Plant or the Plant Hero. Origins It is based on the Hura crepitans, also known as the Sandbox Tree or the Dynamite Tree. Its ability and attacking animation references its exploding fruit. It's description is based off of Squidward Tentacles' last line in Karate Choppers. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Fruit Tree Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When a plant or the Plant Hero is hurt, do 2 damage to the zombie that hurt it or the Zombie Hero if it was a Trick. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Legendary Card description "I hate all of you." Strategies With Sandbox Tree is a great addition to a deck that focuses on being hurt or swarming, since it will deal even more damage in either case.There are really two strategies you can use effectively with this card. The first strategy is to lay down Plants that have high health, such as Wall-Nut, Water Chestnut, etc., so that any damage taken will be only a small percentage compared to their entire health. This way, those high health Plants can survive for longer, and therefore allow Sandbox Tree to do more damage. To make things even more problematic, Pecanolith can be played to make those high health cards hard hitters, and with the resulting damage done by Sandbox Tree, render the Zombies' health useless. Although this plan does have its flaws. Since most cards used have low strength, they can be taken out with Weed Spray or Rolling Stone, and if that's not available, they are still vulnerable to Deadly Zombies and hard removal. Another viable strategy is to swarm with other Plants, since it doesn't matter if the hurt Plant survives. You can do this more easily with Kabloom, with Spudow, or with Crazy, with Nutcase. Not only can the Kabloom and Crazy Plants and Zombies hit hard, if their opponent survives, they might be destroyed by Sandbox Tree. Spudow can actually perform this strategy better, as he has Team-Up Plants to swarm with, such as Shroom for Two. This way, you can actually do some damage to the Zombie Hero. This also has its flaws. Kabloom and Crazy fighters have low health in general, and are susceptible to damaging Tricks like The Chickening. The Zombie Hero might use this when he is certain of Super-Blocking, since he will Block all incoming damage from Sandbox Tree. Otherwise, he/she might use Fireworks Zombie, since he will take the damage. Do note that unlike most Guardian Plants who have abilities played when they are hurt, this does damage when something hurts a Plant. Using self-damaging cards like Galacta-Cactus is unadvised since this doesn't do anything when a Plant hurts another Plant or the Plant Hero. Sandbox Tree's biggest weaknesses are the Super-Block Meter and removal. The Zombie Hero can block out an entire chain of attacks from Sandbox Tree, which means he/she can do lots of damage and Sandbox Tree can't do anything. If a Crazy Hero has their Super-Block Meter is close to full and has some to spare, be prepared for cards like these. If they don't have a Super-Block Meter close to full, they might play Fireworks Zombie to take the blows. Also beware of removal, since it won't activate Sandbox Tree's ability, and it might even destroy him. You can get around these strategies by having some Untrickable cards on the field, such as Unbrella Leaf or Parasol Zombie, though only Grass Knuckles and Skraps can do this normally. Against Sandbox Tree can be a real threat to not only your Zombies, but to you as well. If your deck focuses mainly on damaging Plants, be prepared to take many hits. Crazy Heroes might not do to well with this on the field, but fortunately, their second class can make the difference. Beastly and Solar Heroes have it best, since they can use damaging cards, like Locust Swarm or Tactical Cuke to get rid of Sandbox Tree. Even if it has Untrickable, Primordial Cheese Shover and Eyespore can destroy it nonetheless. Hearty and Solar also have access to removing cards with low strength, which is useful against Strategy #1. Brainy and Guardian have high strength removal, which might prove useful if your opponent decides to increase his strength to 4 . Sneaky and Smarty Heroes might not have it as good, but they can still Bounce Sandbox Tree to stall him for another turn. More to follow...